REALLY!
by soulfiremlp
Summary: there is one simple rule:don't ask don't tell. what happens when its broken?
1. proluoge to maddness

**DISCLAIMER: HASBRO OWNS MLP AND SEGA OWNS SONIC**

 **PROLOUGE:**

 **('Pinkie pies' P.O.V.)**

7 ponies were being mopey at a large crystal castle because we had lost much and had changed much a teen dragon walked in the room and burped up a scroll the alicorn or winged unicorn caught the letter she read it and said "its from Luna and it's a untested spell!" the others said variations of ok and we tested it went like this: **DIFFERENT FORM YOU MAY BE SEEN AS POWERS STILL UNMATCHED BUT THE LIGHT AND DARK WITHIN YOU WILL DISTINGISH FROM THE REST.** The storm that hit us was instantaneous it was both painful and soothing like the rest of our lives. Then the changes came the hooves shifted to hands and feet other individual changes happened and everything went black.

 **(Cris P.O.V.)**

I thought my couldn't get weirder until two mobian ponies dropped in front of me they stirred and I mumbled that maybe I should go get sonic and shadow the girls were up at that and time slowed down while I studied their features one looked built for speed while the other looked built for battle, one had light blue fur and rainbow hair three bangs hiding one eye two clips holding it from the other the back was in a bun with the extra spiked up like a crown her outfit a white shirt a tan jacket an a dark green cloak and tan pants the other had light pink fur and dark pink hair that was braided and looped on top of her head and fell down her back and looped around her waist her outfit was matching the others but with out the cloak and she had a messenger bag. The pink one spoke first "hello my name is sapphire midnight and this is my friend rain fire nice to meet you."


	2. Chapter 1 where are you

**Chapter 1:** **WHERE ARE YOU**

"Talking"

" _Think/mind talking"_

" **SHOUTING"**

 **Might eventually go to t rating**

 **('Pinkie pie' p.o.v)**

Rainbow looked at me and I said _"I'm not going to tell him our_ _ **real**_ _names until I trust him…and that's final!"_ he said, "…Do you need to talk to –" **"AHHHHHHH!"** The boy led us to the clearing and we saw flutters and Twi battle a robot in all their turtle-neck-dressed glory then I saw them…the rest of the girls…and him; shadow he was confused but that made him even cuter the bot was finished and then came out of the sky was a big fat man and he said "I will be supreme overlord and none of you rats can stop me!" that was the last straw there was a harmony canon pointed right at him and I held a string _**'BANG!'**_ fading in the distance we hear "I'll be back!" now shadow looks mad so I sneak up behind him cover his eyes and say "guess who?" he turned around and said **"pinkie!"** and kissed me right on the lips and I just kiss back and blush

I know is a short chapter but next chapter might reveal a special character so review please it might go faster ;) soul fire out!


	3. the pressing issue

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except soaring and broken dawn oh and the nicknames**

 **The pressing issues:**

 **(Cris p.o.v)**

"What! "Now I was confused this girl just told me her name was sapphire and shadow comes around and calls her pinkie! She does have pink hair after all. Shadow looked at me and said "can I please get some time with my girlfriend alone or do you want to spar?" I just gaped at him like a fish out of water. "Since when did you have a girlfriend" I muttered quietly my response was a growl from shadow and giggle from the girl then shadow pulled away and said "what are you doing here pinkie" she breathed deeper then I thought possible and started speaking " well there was a war and me and friends got new powers and appearances so we got new 'names' as well that's what I told Cris when he found me so yeah and now I'm queen of night, darkness, and shadows as well as got a real nasty darkside now I'm sort of a lone wolf my self so oh and I'm not as hyper as when we last met but I'm still as unpredictable so I'm going to stop talking right now! "she finished only a small bit winded but had this look in her eye that said fi some one asked a question she was going to cry I knew at that moment that she was as scarred as shadow and one look at shadow shows he was surprised at the roughness in her voice and the look of pain that crossed her face. So this side of her is new to her to


	4. brokenmay be fixable

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the plot and** _ **some**_ **songs that will come into play**

 **A/N flames suck and I'm 13 so I'm still improving all flames will be iced and all who offer helpful suggestions [I'm neural atypical so this is the only way to get thoughts out coherently there ranting author's notes {please bear with me}] will be given cyber cookies! (::)**

 _On to the story!_

 **(No one p.o.v)**

Sonic came bursting in to the clearing and took in the scene around him his eyes then trained on shadow and a 'mysterious' girl with each other's arms wrapped around the other he let out a confused noise the girl then looked at shadow and said "that's sonic I'm guessing? He looks slow." shadow replied albeit cheekily "he is…in more ways than one!" then the girl started to sing softly

" _Nothing to do_

 _Nothing to say_

 _No one to listen to anyway_

 _No there is no chance,_

 _One life to live_

 _One love to give,_

 _But it's not like it mattered any way_

 _You have it_

 _You grab it_

 _You hold it so close_

 _For my love is forever_ yours _."_

Shadow was crying and letting her go he sobbed out "pinkie you really have changed who has hurt you so much that your song has become so soft that it is merely a broken whisper of breath that barely escapes _your_ lips?!" she then looked at every one in the clearing and saw that her friends looked like fragile glass with spider web cracks in it she too had that same look about her and then said three words that shocked those in the (aka some of the boys that just arrived) clearing to the complete core: "the solar empire."

 **And that's all for now folks oh and I posed it 3 mins after I finished it so if there are any mistakes blame it on 4:37 am brain ;3 -echo sempai signing off :P**


	5. flash back

**Disclaimer: I own just about as much of mlp and sonic as you-so** _ **NOTHING**_ **!**

 **A/n I know I forgot to put it at the end of the last chapter but please review I'm trying but I don't all ways know what needs to be done. Now I will TRY to make my chapters longer I can't always figure out inspiration so reviews help that to and remember if you fav cyber cookie!**

 _Now on to the story: sorry for any and all ooc-ness I'm not good with emotions there all the same to me [wow my sister just pre-read this and is shaking her head muttering 'that is still so sad' while I'm on the floor rewatching gaara kill the grass team with his sand coffin and giggling]_

Flashbacks are underlined

 **(Shadow's p.o.v)**

I had heard about the solar empire the last time I had the urge to go universe jumping and met the most beautiful girl in the hyper verse (p.s. its pinkie he's talking about if your confused) I remember the first time we meet in fact I still feel guilty about it

 _ **Flash back:**_

He walked out of the portal and collapsed because of energy loss and the sudden inability to walk on two legs. He just then noticed a young girl pony with straight dark pink hair her eyes suddenly alarmed and surprised at what he guessed was his sudden appearance and then she stepped forward and bowed deep, her forehead pressed wearily to the hard earth below confused he asked (noticing that his voice was squeaky with youth) "why are you bowing to me miss?" she answered in a timid and weary voice that did not match her age (or what he assumed her age was since she was my height) "y-your royalty a-and its n-n-not m-my place t-to disrespect you I-" "no I'm not I'm not even form here." He just then looked at his body and saw that he was a pony with wings and (at feeling his forehead) a horn. So alicorn _'great'_ he thought then the filly stepped forward and said "your not from this world are you? Yes, I can see it in your eyes here get on my back I will take you to a hiding spot so you can gain your energy back without worry." He didn't like the idea of a young girl hiding him probably somewhere girly and obvious and though he was tired he was still suspious and told her to go away and that he could take care of himself so she wasn't need them when she said no he was angry that she said that and for some ungodly reason he used chaos to injure her not badly just enough that any normal person would back down and stay down but she just said "that kinda' hurt dumb-butt watch where you throw those things now lets go before queen celestia and the shadow guards find us" then she some how she pulled him on her back and started running pretty fast compared to shadow when he ran top speed and she didn't stop until they had reached a cave and somehow right after he was set down a smokeless fire appeared a few feet away for him and it was extremely warm. After that the filly introduced herself as pinkamena diane pie [please tell me if I spelled that right] and he introduced himself as shadow the ultimate life form she giggled and he apologized for hitting her and she said "don't apologize it makes you look weak and I don't like it when my friends look weak" while he still felt guilty for hitting her he just realized she had called him a friend like it was nothing he smiled for the first time since she died and he felt warm in his usually cold heart _'is this what love is'_ he thought he just had enough time to realize that he said that before drifting off to sleep.

I sigh at the memory of my foolish suspion of her and realized she had fallen asleep standing up so I scooped her up the rest of the way and teleported us to my home –an old abandoned military bunker out in the middle of woods- and set her on the bed pulling the blankets over her. Sighing I got myself an extra blanket and situated myself on the cot in my room for guests and calmly drifted off to sleep only to be awoken what felt minutes –one glance at the clock says 6 hours- later to a scream

 **Duh duh duuuuun CLIFFFFFHANGERRRR! SAY I'M EVIL IT WILL MAKE ME GLAD**

 **I'm not that evil so here's a preview oh and its gonna be a Halloween chapter though its not Halloween**

 _Pain that's all she felt it clouded her eyes but she regained control and stopped her brain from receiving the pain so she could think she saw that she was being held in a glass tank filled with ice-cold water and electric currents shadow was chained to a chair blood coming out of the corner of his mouth as his eyes widen impossibly large as I started glowing a very dark blue…_

 **-Echo sempai signing off-**


	6. half-asleep to shock-collars

**How do you do friends this will most certainly be an interesting chapter well let's get started… hmm?**

 **After you (** **bows and opens multiverse to you)**

Shadow pov

Awoken by screams he looks around franticly and sees the multitude of commandos are overwhelming he still half-asleep couldn't form a coherent thought other then 'that's pinkie their attacking' and 'I have to stop them' his counter attacks were quickly restrained and he was blind folded then thrown onto something hard the rumbling of a engine was heard something hit the back of his head and he slipped into darkness… the next time he came to the bindings were gone as well as the blindfold and he saw that he was in a cell surrounded on all sides by water(the bubble prison that sonic was in) then he remembers something and starts looking around so franticly he almost gives himself whiplash. He sees her and calmly bolts over there to see if she's hurt but something around his neck suddenly electrocutes him his last coherent thought was 'f****, that hurts'… he wakes up next tied to a chair he was then struck across the face so hard he bites his cheek and the blood trickles slightly out of his mouth and he heard a muffled shriek he looked the way it had come from and he saw pinkie floating in a tank of water looking furiously at the man that had slapped him she started glowing…

 **Pinkie pov**

Pain that's all she felt it clouded her eyes but she regained control and stopped her brain from receiving the pain so she could think she saw she was being held in a glass tank with ice-cold water and electric currents. Shadow was chained to a chair blood slightly trickling out of the corner of his mouth as his eyes widen impossibly large as she started glowing a very dark blue her thoughts were 'some _ **bastard**_ hurt _**my**_ shadow' the water froze to ice and suddenly burst outward all of the pieces totally missing shadow but impaling his attacker the steam cleared and she looked different her hair was pink fade to black, her clothes stayed the same and her eyes were blood-red she sent out a pulse of blue-grey energy destroying the lab she then promptly fainted with thoughts of 'he's safe rest.'…

Tbc

A/N that was a stage 1 transformation didn't want to reveal to much…;p

R&R

ECHO SEMPAI OUUUUT!


End file.
